1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital cameras have recently become popular because their capabilities are improved and they become inexpensive.
Conventionally, an image captured by a digital camera is downloaded to a personal computer (PC), then is outputted from the PC to a color printer (such as an inkjet printer) for printing.